Through Our Minds
by LaurenRee
Summary: What was going through Clarion and Milori's minds during Secret of the Wings. Hope y'all like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Through Our Minds**

Chapter 1

Clarion let out a long sigh. She was standing on her balcony watching the sunset. _"Sunset…there goes another…" _She let a tear drop fall from the corner of her eye. The usual brightness of her ocean blue eyes wasn't there; her eyes were dull and lifeless. _"Why won't the pain go away?" _She thought sadly to herself. She was able to look straight at the border. The memories came flooding back to her.

_"No! No! Stop go back!" He screamed as he ran towards her. _

_"What? No!" Clarion protested and folded her arms. _

_"You have to go back! Your wings-" He was trying to push her back into spring. _

_"Are fine!" She interrupted him. She gasped as he picked her up and carried her back to spring. "Are you crazy?" Clarion threw her arms up. _

_"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to break your wings. They look so different. And different is a good thing. A beautiful thing."_

She began to cry harder as she remembered the first time they had met. Even then, all he ever wanted was to protect her. "Oh Milori…I don't know…I wish I could see you again…but I don't know what I would do."

Milori sat with the snowy owls thinking. It had been a hard day. Everything seemed to remind him of Clarion. When he would fly somewhere on his owl, he would remember his broken wing, then her. The blue sky, he saw her eyes. He sat there thinking of all the amazing, wonderful sunset he shared with her.

"_It's your first dance." Aurora stated plainly. Clarion flew to the border and Milori took one hand in his, and wrapped his other arm around her waist. Clarion stood as close as she could. _

_ "This is what they've been planning." Milori whispered. Clarion giggled lightly. _

_ "And I'm so glad they did." Clarion rested her head on his chest. _

_ "I like the new wings, dress, and crown Queen Clarion." Milori whispered playfully. _

_ "Such a nice thing for you to say, Lord Milori!" Clarion reached up and kissed his nose. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slipped his to her waist and pulled her close. "I love you Milori." _

_ "I love you too Ree." She smiled against his shirt as they danced._

Clarion went to lie down, even though she knew she wouldn't sleep. She kept thinking of Milori. She kept thinking of his silver hair and deep brown eyes. She thought of the way her name sounded as he spoke, a shiver ran up her body. It was then Mary busted in. Clarion was relieved; she wanted something to take her mind off her love. Even though it had been years, she loved him like it was yesterday.

"Ree! Tinkerbell crossed the border yesterday!" Clarion sat up shocked.

"No! Please, please tell me she is ok!" Clarion was now shaking Mary's shoulders.

"Yes, Clarion, she's fine. She went to the healing fairies and she's fine." Clarion sighed.

"She'll cross again. I know it." Clarion told her friend. Mary nodded.

"There isn't much we can do though. She will find a way." Clarion nodded agreeing sadly. "Ree, are you ok?"

"It's just one of those days…" Clarion looked away so her friend couldn't see the tear roll down her cheek.

Milori had gone to check on the snowflake baskets; he hoped it would take his mind of Ree. He couldn't help but think of her smile and laugh. And the twinkle in her eyes. When he got there, there were knocked over baskets.

"What happened here?" He asked Sled, a winter animal fairy.

"Just a rough landing. It's only her first day." Sled replied picking up snowflakes. They talked for a few moments before something hit Milori's foot. A book…from the warm side. His heart seemed to smash into a million pieces. He wanted to think it was a sign from Clarion, but he knew better.

"Take this to the Keeper." He instructed Sled before flying away on his owl. He just wanted her off his mind, just for a little, but the memories and pain still flowed through his mind.

"_You know Clarion," Milori began after a few minutes, "No story Mary tells me will ever make me see you differently." Clarion looked up at her boyfriend. "I still you as the beautiful fairy I pushed back into spring." Clarion smiled and put her lips to his. Milori kissed back and pulled her closer. She ran her hands through his hair. When they finally pulled back he smiled. _

_ "Dewey's stories actually made me fall more in love with you." She smiled and went to kiss him again when he pulled back. _

_ "What do you mean?" He gave her a confused look. _

_ "Well I can't help but love a sparrow man who can ride owls!" She giggled. He pulled her close and they kissed again. _

The next day Clarion was looking through her jewelry box. She never really wore jewelry, but she was looking for a specific necklace. She had to make sure it was still there. She sighed out of relief as she pulled a sapphire necklace up and placed it around her neck. As she looked in the mirror, the memory of the day she received came rushing back.

"_Before you go Clarion, I have a gift for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace. It had a simple golden chain and a medium size pendent that contained the most beautiful sapphire. Clarion gasped and looked at Milori. Tears were threating her eyes. _

_ "Milori…it's…it's…" Clarion couldn't find any words, which was very unlike her. "Why, why did you get me this?" Clarion looked into Milori's eyes. The love in them turned into concern. Clarion's eyes were filled with so many different emotions; happy, sad, love, confusion. _

_ "Do you not like it?" _

_ "No Milori, it's beautiful. But why?" _

_ "I thought you'd like it, and I wanted to show you how much I love you." After hearing his answer she hugged him tightly. _

_ "Oh Milori!" She whispered as a tear rolled down her face, "I know you love me! You don't have to buy me things to prove it." He hugged her back. _

_ "Do you not want it then?" He looked at his fairy raising an eyebrow. _

_ "Oh my no!" She giggled, "It's to pretty to give up!" They laughed and Milori put the necklace around her neck. "Now I have something to remember you by honey." He went to kiss her, but was interrupted by a small chuckle. He pulled back puzzled. "It's just, your present makes what I got you look like nothing!" Milori smiled. _

_ "No it doesn't Clarion. I love it. I will keep it forever as long as you keep your necklace forever." _

_ "Of course I will!" They kissed and parted ways for the night. Milori clenched the frost bubble that contained Clarion's rose. Clarion hand rested on her chest. Her new necklace shined in the setting sun. _

She took it off gently; she didn't have the courage to wear it. She was going to go to her regular duties when she heard a cry. She looked out her window and saw Tinkerbell dragging her sister along. "No!" Clarion practically screamed. She raced down to the border to see Tinkerbell yelling at Milori.

"Your rule won't keep us apart!" Tink screamed.

"Tinkerbell," Clarion couldn't believe what was happening. "It is not Lord Milori's rule; it is mine." The hurt was so strong in the tinker's face. She couldn't bare it anymore. "I'm sorry." Tinkerbell flew away as did the others. Milori and Clarion stood alone at the border. She wanted to say something, she knew she should have, but she couldn't find the words or courage to make her voice work.

_"Tell her you still love her!" _Milori thought to himself as he stared at the beauty before him. Before he could say anything, Clarion flew away. He ran to his owl; he wanted to get home before anyone saw him cry. _"I had the chance to get her back! I blew it! I just stood there and stared!" _

The two leaders flew off. They knew what they had to do, but they had no idea how painful it would be. How painful it would be to retell their story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Queen Clarion, why?" Tinkerbell asked sadly. Clarion couldn't believe what she was about to say.

"Long ago, when Pixie Hollow was very young, two fairies met and fell in love. One was a winter fairy, and the other was from the warm seasons." As she spoke she could see Milori's face so clearly. "They were enchanted with each other, and met every sunset at the border, where spring touches winter." She didn't want to continue, but now she had no choice. "But as their love grew stronger, they wished to be together and share each other's worlds. So they disregarded the dangers and crossed. One of them broke a wing, for which there is no cure." Her wings dropped and a tear fell from her eye as she turned away from the tinker fairy in front of her.

"The two fairies, what happened to them?" Tinkerbell asked is a soft, sad voice.

"They had to say good bye." Little did she know, Milori was telling Peri the exact same story in Dewey's libray, and the memory of their last sunset came rushing back to both of them.

_"I'm never going to stop loving you Milori." Milori embraced her. _

_"I know you won't. I won't either. I love you Clarion." She reached up and kissed him. _

_"I don't want to say good bye." She sniffled back tears as she tried to stay strong. _

_"Then let's not." _

_"Milori..." Clarion sighed. _

_"Let's just say 'I'll see you later'." Clarion gave him a small smiled. They kissed again. _

_"I'll see you later Milori." She kissed him again, "I love you." _

_"I love you too." Milori kissed her one last time. "I'll see you again Clarion. That's a promise." They let go of each other and walked away from the border. They each took one last look over their shoulders. One last look at their loves. One last look at the border that started it all._

Clarion was brought out of her thoughts by Tinkerbell.

"Queen Clarion!" She turned, wiping her tears away, to see snowfall. They rushed to the border to see Tink's snowmaker out of control. Clarion stood in shock as Tink and her friends pushed the snowmaker over the waterfall. She sighed out of relief when she heard Tink say it was over. Vidia however, pointed to the tree branch the snowmaker had been stuck on. Ice was growing and moving rapidly into autumn.

"The seasons have been thrown out of balance." She said.

"Queen Clarion the Pixie Dust Tree!" She heard one of the ministers say. She gasped.

"We have to save the tree." They all began to fly back to the Pixie Dust Tree. "If the tree dies, there will be no more pixie dust. Life in Pixie Hollow will change forever, and no fairy will ever fly again."

Milori stood looking out his window. He had seen her, the love of his life again. She looked exactly the same; she was still the most beautiful fairy he ever laid eyes on. He sighed. He couldn't help but think about what he should have said, what he should have done.

"I should have crossed that border! I should have ran to her! I should have picked her up by her waist and kissed her with all my might!" He punched the wall; he was so angry at himself. Just then the Keeper ran into his room.

"Lord Milori! Pixie Hollow…" He was panting and gasping for breath. Milori didn't need him to finish. He rushed off to his owl. He gathered all the fairies he could and they flew to the Pixie Dust Tree. _"Please let Ree be fine…" _

Clarion was handing out blankets to all her fairies. Peri, Gliss, and Spike were trying to cover the tree in frost.

"It's too big…I'm so sorry." Peri told them. They all stood there gloomfully. They couldn't have come that close to only fail. Clarion was opening her mouth to speak when they heard the cries of owls. They all looked up to see the winter fairies coming to help. Peri flew to one of the owls and Clarion saw it was Milori's. Her heart lifted and she smiled brightly. She watched as her lover covered Pixie Hollow in frost with the help of his fairies. The freeze was closing in on them as Milori landed.

"Take cover!" Clarion instructed her subjects. She watched closely, making sure everyone had made it into the tree. She turned back to see Milori; he was right there again in front of her. "Will everything be alright?" She asked; she was so frighten but only the sparrow man she loved could tell.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen anything like it before." He spoke. His accent hadn't changed one bit, and it still sent a shiver up Clarion's spine. He took off his cape and draped it over her shoulders. "The freeze is upon us. Please take cover." He asked gently. She nodded and flew to a small hole in the tree. She looked over her shoulder to see his broken wing. Her eyes became dewy as she remembered that day.

_"Your wing..." She said so quietly he could barely hear. He looked back and had to stifle his own gasp. "It's ripped." She quickly pulled him through the woods. She hadn't realized how far they had gotten from the border. "Please! Please let him be alright!" She thought out loud. Milori heard her and stopped dead in his tracks. "Milori! Come on you need to get back to winter!" He shook his head. _

_"Clarion, I will be alright. I need you to know that before I move another step. I will be ok no matter what as long as you are by my side." He kissed her as tears began to fall from her eyes again. "I love you Clarion. And a ripped wing won't ever change that." _

_"I love you too-" she was interrupted by the sound of tearing. They turned to his wing to see the rip grow. Finally his right wing ripped off completely and fell to the ground. "No...No...NO!" Clarion screamed and pick up the broken half of his wing. She pulled him back to the border and pushed him into the snow. She knelt beside her lover and desperately tried using her healing talent to heal his wing. _

_"Clarion...dear." Milori turned to her. _

_"No! I can do it Milori! I can fix your wing. Just let me keep trying." She spoke through her sobs. It was then Mary and Vidia flew up. _

_"Oh no..." Mary whispered. _

_"Ree. It's over...my wing is broken. And there's no cure for a broken wing."_

And there's no cure for a broken wing. No cure for a broken wing. No cure. No cure. It echoed in her mind as she sat in the darkness next to Mary. Mary found her hand and squeezed it. They sat there for who knows how long as Milori and the other winter fairies stood guard.

"Winter fairies! Stand guard." Milori had told them as he walked to the edge of the tree. Soon all the winter fairies were lined up guarding the tree from the freeze. Ice slowly began to cover the tree and everyone was praying the frost would work. All except for Milori. The only thing on his mind was Clarion. And the fact that there was no cure for a broken wing. No cure…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sun began to shine again and the warm fairies came out of hiding. Clarion walked out and gasped. Everything was covered in ice. She and the others gathered around the spot where the pixie dust flowed from. _"Please work." _She thought to herself. She looked around for Milori but couldn't see him. That's when she felt a hand squeeze hers gently. The touch was cold. The touch was Milori's. Clarion squeezed back.

Milori had almost lost all his faith when the tree began to shine. Seconds later, pixie dust began to flow. He looked around at all the warm and winter fairies jumping for joy. He looked to Clarion; she had the most beautiful smile on her face.

"Oh, Milori, it worked!" She turned to him and hugged him. He hugged back and couldn't help but smile. They looked at each other; they could both see the love in each other's eyes.

"Clarion…" Milori was about to say something when he heard Peri talking to Tink. Her voice wasn't cheerful. Clarion pulled away and flew towards the two sisters.

"Your wing…" Peri couldn't believe her eyes. Her sister stood before her with a broken wing. "When you flew to winter, that's why you fell."

"Oh no." Clarion whispered. Milori's heart broke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peri asked sadly.

"We needed to save the tree. Besides, there's no cure for a broken wing." Tink said sadly. No cure. Those words smashed down on the Lord of Winter and Queen of Pixie Hollow.

"This happened because we tried to keep you apart." Milori spoke after placing his hand on Clarion's shoulder.

"But never again. You belong together." Clarion smiled slightly when she saw the girls' faces light up. They all stood there listening as Tink told Peri to go back to winter.

"I'll be ok. I'll see you tomorrow at the border." Tink turned her back so her wings were facing Peri. "Sisters?"

"Sisters!" They put their wings together and it began to glow brightly. Many of the fairies had to turn away, but Clarion and Milori watched closely. When the sisters jumped apart, Clarion gasped. Tinkerbell's rip had gotten smaller. She turned to Milori. He nodded as if he knew what Clarion was going to ask. It hadn't been their eyes playing tricks on them and as Tinkerbell and Periwinkle put their wings together again, the rip got smaller and smaller. Soon it wasn't even there anymore. Peri pulled Tinkerbell into the air and everyone cheered. Clarion smiled and watched the sister fly in the air, but only until she felt Milori's hand slide back into her own. She squeezed it and suddenly wasn't interested in anything else but the sparrow man in front of her.

"Clarion…" Milori tried to begin but was cut off by her kiss. Her warm lips sent a feeling through him that he hadn't felt since their last kiss. This one, however, reminded them both of their first kiss.

"_Clarion…can…can I kiss you?" He asked the question and looked immediately at his feet. Clarion simply walked back to him and laid her soft lips on his. _

"_Of course you can Milori. See you here at sunset. Bye!" Clarion waved and flew home. _

"_Yeah. Bye." Milori whispered into the wind as he felt the spot her lips had been. It was warm. _

"Queen Cla-rion!" Mary exclaimed.

"Wow, didn't know they were going to do the smoochy smooch. Guess they're telling people now!" Dewey said with a wink. Clarion ran her hand up his strong chest as she heard the giggles from everyone around. She would have pulled back if it wasn't for Milori pulling her closer. They pulled back ever so slightly to see the fairies flying around happily.

"I love you Milori." Clarion said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss.

"I love you too Ree." They kissed again before Milori went back to winter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So Ree, do you think Peri and Tink can find a way for us to cross?" Milori asked as they sat together at the border. Clarion let out a soft giggle. "Did I tell you your laugh is still as cute as ever?" Clarion blushed and scooted closer.

"I think you forgot to mention it!" She laughed again and he smiled. "And I think they will be able to find a way." His smile grew.

"How quickly do you think they can do it? Because I can't wait to walk with you side-by-side again."

"I think they can do it by the end of the week. And I can't wait until you take me skiing again!" He laughed and pulled her into his lap.

"I think they could do it sooner."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "Let's make a bet then. If they come up with a way in say the next three days, then you win. But if they don't, I win." He raised his eyebrow now.

"And what will I win?" He placed his hands on her hips.

"I will win a kiss." He shook his head. "You don't think that prize is good enough?"

"No, no I think I could win a better prize." He said smirking as he slid his hands to her behind.

"Milori!" She whispered screamed. "Fine…but let me show you what you'd be missing…" She leaned in close and kissed him. She opened her mouth and let her tongue dance along with his. After a few moments they pulled back.

"I would be missing a lot…" He said as he kissed her once more. They pulled back again and Clarion rested her head on his shoulder. "Did I tell you your kisses are still amazing as ever?" She blushed until she was a scarlet red.

"I think you forgot to mention that too…" She began to kiss his neck and he let her hair down. Just then Tink flew to the border with her coat, and Peri flew out of the Winter Woods. They both giggled causing Clarion to jump out of Milori's lap. He stumbled to his feet and kicked snow into the river below.

"Um…sorry to interrupt…" Peri said giggling some more. Clarion's cheeks were a light shade of pink now, which secretly drove Milori crazy. _"She's even cuter when she blushes." _

"But I think we've figured out how to cross." Tink finished for her sister. Clarion's eyes lit up.

"You did! Oh Tinkerbell!" She ran and hugged the tinker fairy, who was quite surprised. "How?! How does it work?" Clarion asked with what seemed like too much excitement. She couldn't help it though.

"Well," Tink began as she walked to the border. "I wore a coat last time and it kept me pretty warm, so I thought we could just all wear coats." Clarion thought it over for a moment.

"Yes, that could work…" Clarion said still pondering over the subject.

"Yes, but Ree remember when you crossed. You were warm enough but couldn't fly. That caused some setbacks." Milori said. "Plus you could only stay so long."

"You've crossed before?!" Peri asked.

"Yes, many years ago. It was one of the best days of my life." She walked over to Milori and took his hand. The girls giggled again. "But it had to end because my wings would get too cold. We need a way to protect our wings from the cold."

"A way to lock the warmth in." Milori comment. They sat and thought for a moment. Milori had wrapped his arms around Clarion while in thought and when Tinkerbell noticed she nudged Peri.

"They are so in love!" She whispered.

"I know! We need to find a way to cross!" They looked back to the couple.

_"I've missed him so much. I can't wait until we can cross safely. I know it would mean the world to everyone, including Milori." _Clarion was so deep in thought she forgot Tink and Peri were there and kissed Milori's cheek as he embraced her tightly. Tink tried not to giggle, so she looked at her sister. Peri was frosting a leaf that a floated into winter.

"That's it!" Tinkerbell yelled. Clarion, Milori, and Periwinkle jumped. "Your frost! It kept the tree alive, and will keep our wings warm!" Peri jumped up at her sister's idea.

"I think that will work! Let's try it!"

"Now girls! How do you know it won't damage her wings?" Clarion spoke with much concern. 

"Queen Clarion, if anything happens to my wings, Peri and I can fix them." She stepped over the border and Peri quickly frosted her wings. Milori let go of Clarion and walked over to the girls.

_"If this works…Clarion and I can be together forever! We can truly be together!" _He smiled brightly as Tink tried to fly. Her wings were fine.

"It's working!" Milori stated. "Her wings seem fine. Normally they would have gone weak, but they are strong." He said examining the young fairies wings. Suddenly Clarion got an idea and flew back to her room. "Ree!" Milori called.

"I'll go after her Lord Milori. You and Peri stay here!" She called as she chased after the fairy queen. Clarion got back to her room and dug through her closet. She finally found what she was looking for; her old winter coat. She quickly grabbed a pair of scissors and cut slits for her wings. She tried it on and it fit perfectly. She took it off and flew out of her room and into Tinkerbell. "Queen Clarion! Lord Milori looked very worried when you took off! He is waiting for us back at the border." Tink said with a puzzled look. "Why did you rush back to your room?"

"I had to get my coat." Clarion said as they flew quickly to the border. When it came into view she saw her lover pacing back and forth. She put on her coat mid-flight and flew straight into Milori's arms.

"What? Ree!" He looked at her shocked.

"Quick frost my wings!" As she spoke she felt his fingers run up and down her monarch butterfly wings. It sent a shiver down her spine; the frost felt so interesting. She looked back at her wings. She flew up into the air and laughed.

"Thank you Tinkerbell." Milori said.

"And "Periwinkle." Clarion finished as she landed in Milori's arms. He kissed her gently and whispered to her.

"Looks like I won the bet." Clarion blushed. The next day everyone in Pixie Hollow had crossed to winter. Tinkerbell and her sister had planned a surprise in Winter Square, so after their owl ride, Milori and Clarion went there. He held her closely as they watched their fairies play together.

"You know Milori…" Clarion began, "I had so many things running through my mind. So many memories came back to me the last couple of days. I had so much running through my mind."

"I know what you mean my love. I wanted to tell you so much, but I never could find the words. Instead, the memories of all our sunsets came flooding back." As he spoke they heard the sisters whistle. They looked up to see flowers and snowflakes being dropped from the sky. They looked at each other loving. "But now the only thing going through my mind is this." He bent down and kissed her.

"I guess that is going through both our minds."


End file.
